Yugioh GX: Blazing Bonds
by Blackphoenix15
Summary: A year after battling Daemon and the Elemental Six, Lucas and his friends enter their Second year at Duel Academy. However a new threat presents itself to challenge the gang. Will Lucas, Rakaia, and their new friends be able to overcome their own personal conflicts along with this new threat? (Just a heads up Jaden & co. will NOT be in this story).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys & girls welcome to the second story of my Yugioh Gx Series. **_

_**For those of you who don't know, just a quick heads-up, there will be made up characters and made up cards in this story, if you are one of the people who do NOT like reading stories with made up cards and Characters then I'm going to advise you NOT to read this story. **_

_**For starters I just want to say that Jaden and co. will NOT be in this story.**_

_**Now for those of you who already know that I am writing a sequel to my first story (which was **__**Unsuccessful and will eventually be re-written) THIS is that sequel, now before I start this story I have something I would like to announce. **_

_**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PREVIOUSLY ASKED ME TO BE IN THIS STORY: I have already asked several people before this story was even created if they would like to have their OC's involved in this story and a lot of people told me they would, however nobody responded or replied so don't expect me to include any characters other than Rakaia The Dragon Duelist's two characters: Rakaia Meiyo and Luna Tenshi. **_

_**I am honestly done trying to adjust the plot of this story and the plans I had already made just to please people or making it fit for their character when they don't want to reply or review.**_

_**Also, PLEASE disregard anything from my previous story: Yugioh GX: Rise of a Hero. Until I eventually post the remake of that story, everything from that storyline except for Lucas meeting his friends and battling the Elemental Six is won't really be all that clear.**_

_**With that aside let's get into the story, I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

* * *

_Chapter One: Old Friends, New Faces_

The moon was gleaming above the horizons, shining a brilliant bright light on a night that seemed the blackest and the quietest of one ever bestowed upon the evening during the hours of darkness. As it rose higher it illuminated the water that was carrying a large ship that was traveling a long distance from which it had departed from. On this particular ship, was a rather large group of people whom each shared a common destination with one another. However, lurking mysteriously outside of the ship and on the deck was a teenage boy with somewhat spiky orange hair and brown eyes who was resting his arms on top of the railing of the ship and staring intently into the sparkling sea, apparently admiring the beauty of it and the moonlight that it was displaying. This boy wore a white trenchcoat with a black undershirt, navy blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. The boy reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out what seemed to be a shining white jewel. He quickly discarded his admiration for the moon and its light and stared intently at this jewel, turning it slightly every few seconds, gazing at each corner of it his eyes would lay on.

"How fascinating…" he spoke quietly with his face curling into a slight smile. "Purely and utterly fascinating" he said, still gazing at the jewel. "With the power I feel coming from this jewel, nothing will be impossible for me" he finished as he returned his gaze to the moon.

"But still…I find it hard to believe that the answer to all of my problems is up there" he said as if he were speaking to the moon itself.

"Correction…" a voice suddenly cut in.

The young man turned around to discover a man with brown hair and blue eyes leaning against a railing. The man was wearing a white jacket with a black undershirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"The answer to the all of _our_ problems lies up there my child" he said.

"Of course" said the boy with a nod. "If all goes according to plan, we will never have to worry about the burdens of the past" he finished.

The man nodded and smiled in an approving manner and placed his hand on his young companion's shoulder. "My boy…With the power we're destined to acquire, I can assure you that we won't have anything to worry about for the rest of our days" he said with a wide grin. "However…There are quite a few obstacles in our path that we must obliterate before we can obtain such a prize" he finished.

The young man nodded. "Agreed…with such a great power, there will always be a challenge to conquer" he said, placing the still brilliantly shining jewel inside the pocket of his trenchcoat. "But with the power I can feel, I doubt that this little adventure will even be a challenge" he finished with a smirk, clenching a shaking fist in front of his face.

The older man folded his arms and slightly smiled. "I can see you're eager to help us claim our prize" he said. "But we mustn't be too overconfident in our approach…our enemies… these obstacles have each proven themselves to be quite capable of handling themselves" he said as he began walking towards the door he emerged from.

"Which is why I've gathered a number of powerful allies to help us take what we need" he explained even further, as his young colleague followed him toward the door.

As they stepped inside and walked through the first room, the man led the boy down a passage of stairs and into a room where a group of several other people were waiting. They were each sitting around a round table as if having a meeting with one another.

"Excellent…I see everyone is here" the man said with a smile as he closed the door behind him. The boy walked over to a nearby seat and sat down between a blonde teenage girl next to him and another empty seat which was soon filled by the very man who had led him inside.

"Now then…." He began as he folded his arms and placed them on the table, smiling pleasantly and casually at the other people sitting around him. "Why don't we review the next step of our plans once more before we reach our destination" he said.

"Once we arrive at the island we'll have to wait for our allies to appear in order to continue with the plan" said the blonde girl sitting next to the teenage boy.

"Good…Very good" he said.

_The next day _

Morning had finally come and the sun was shining brightly on an island known as Duel Academy, a school dedicated to educating and training young duelists to become great Scholars or Pro Duelists. Pro Duelists had been known to graduate from Duel Academy in order to make their way to the pro leagues. Last year Duel Academy had overcame a crisis caused by an evil sorcerer named Daemon, the leader of an evil group called the Elemental Six and a sinister beast by the name of Apocalypse.

Daemon, his group, and Apocalypse were eventually defeated by several chosen and talented student duelists. Lucas Black who duels with fire monsters, Rakaia Meiyo, a student with the goal of becoming the greatest Dragon Duelist, Luna Tenshi, an aspiring Harpie Duelist and Rose Amora, the user of Spellcasters, were the four duelists who eventually put a stop to Daemon's destructive ambition and his plans.

It was the first day of another brand new year at Duel Academy and these students were attending a long lecture in class from Dr. Vellian Crowler, well at least some of the students….

Rakaia Meiyo was asleep with his head down, while Lucas who was next to him was daydreaming and staring off into space with his hand under pressed on his cheek. Luna and Rose on the other hand were paying a great deal of attention and took notes, until Rakaia began to snore loudly, getting the attention of several students around him, causing Crowler to walk over to his desk and slam his hand down in front of his desk.

"Wha?!" Rakaia shouted in alarm, causing his classmates to all stare at him and slightly laugh as he was awakened in shock and surprise, the noise also snapped Lucas out of his daydream, causing Luna and Rose to giggle at their respective boyfriends reactions.

The bell rang signaling the time for the students to dismiss themselves from class. Lucas gave a loud yawn before he swung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up and gave another yawn.

Rakaia, Luna, and Rose also stood up and began walking towards the exit, expecting Lucas to follow behind them. Lucas stood up and left the classroom and entered the hallway, not paying any mind to his many talkative classmates behind him.

He was met by an especially cheerful Rakaia who quickly put his friend and roommate in a playful headlock. Lucas struggled and quickly broke out of his friend's headlock and punched Rakaia's arm, before shifting his attention to Rose who was giggling at her knuckleheaded boyfriend and her knuckleheaded friend.

"So what're the plans for the rest of day guys?" Rakaia asked as he put his arm around Luna and began walking with Lucas and Rose.

"We should probably study for—"Rose began before she was cut off. "Why're you guys staring at me like that?" she asked.

Rakaia and Lucas were both staring at Rose as if she had spoiled the ending of a suspenseful TV Series they were watching together.

"Oh come on…We don't need to do anymore studying Rose" Rakaia complained. "We all just had an exhausting lesson an hour ago" he groaned, making Luna laugh.

"Yeah we're drained from all that effort we put into class" Lucas added, causing Luna to laugh even more.

"You guys putting effort into your studies…Now I've seen everything" Rose said, shaking her head and sharing a laugh with the rest of the group.

"Let's head over to the arena, I wanna check out some of the competition for this year" Lucas said.

"Yeah me too" Rakaia agreed.

"I don't see why not" Luna said with a shrug as they began walking. "Are you coming with us Rose?" she asked as Rose stopped walking.

"I can't…I just remembered that I had something important to do" she said with an apologetic smile.

"I'll see you guys later" she finished as she walked away leaving Rakaia, Lucas, and Luna alone to head to her unknown destination.

"Alright let's go then" Lucas yawned, as they resumed walking and headed down the hall.

"So what do you think Rose go went to do?" Rakaia asked. There was no answer from either Lucas or Luna as they continued walking, until Rakaia began waving his hand in front of Lucas's face, causing him to get his friend's attention.

"Huh…what?" Lucas blurted out in surprise.

"I was asking if you knew where Rose went" Rakaia repeated.

"Oh…No not a clue" Lucas said. "Probably going to study for some quiz or something" he said with a yawn.

"Why so tired?" Luna asked.

"I was so excited to come back to school, I didn't get much sleep last night" Lucas said. "It's been a while since I saw everybody"

"Well make sure you're paying attention when I school these freshmen on how dueling is really done" Rakaia said proudly.

"Make sure they just don't wind up schooling Rakaia the 'Great Dragon Duelist" Lucas said causing Luna to laugh as they reached the arena and sat down together.

There were two duelists already on the field, one was a female Obelisk Blue, she had long black hair and green eyes. The other was another Obelisk except it was a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. The girl was glaring at her opponent who was smirking arrogantly as he placed a card facedown on his side of the field.

"Who's dueling?" Lucas asked as sat back in his seat.

"Beats me" Rakaia said shrugging.

"Probably some freshmen" Luna said, as they returned their attention to the duel that was taking place. "If I were him, I'd probably be scared" Rakaia said. "She looks like she's ready to smack him" he finished.

_Meanwhile In the center of the arena_

"Come on Jade…are you sure you wanna embarrass yourself today?" the boy asked with a teasing smirk which made the girl glare more intensely.

"You're going to regret even talking to me after this day" she hissed. "I'm not one of your little girlfriends" she finished.

"Oho…not yet" he replied with a smile that showed of his teeth. "It's your move" he said as she drew a card.

_Jade  
LP: 2300  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 2  
Monsters: Gem-Knight Sapphire  
Spells/Traps: 1_

_?  
LP: 3100  
Cards in hand: 4  
Cards on the field: 1  
Monsters: Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World  
Spells/Traps: 1_

"I activate my Spell, Gem-Knight Fusion!" The girl apparently called Jade announced. "This card lets me combine two of my Gem-Knight monsters from either my hand or my side of the field to summon an even stronger one" she explained_._(-1)

_Gem Knight Fusion  
Spell Card  
Type/ Normal  
Effect: Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this card is the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 "Gem-Knight" monster in your Graveyard to add this card to your hand._

"I'll combine my Gem-Knight Garnet with my Gem-Knight Sapphire to summon my Gem-Knight Ruby!" She announced as her two monsters disappeared into a column of light and were replaced with a single monster.

_Gem-Knight Ruby  
LV/6  
Attribute/Earth  
Type/Pyro  
ATK/2500  
DEF/1300  
Effect/Description: " Gem-Knight Garnet" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster. This card can only be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck by Fusion Summon using the above cards as Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem-"Monster to have this card gain ATK equal to the ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. _

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of those Gem-Knight cards she's using?" Lucas asked, causing Rakaia to shake his head.

"I've heard of them once before…" said a voice behind Lucas.

Lucas, Rakaia, and Luna all turned around in their seats to see a tall female student with short, shoulder length, purple hair and dark gold eyes. The girl behind them was Alexia Meiyo, Rakaia's older sister, and an Obelisk Blue student.

"… From what I've heard they were something similar to a fusion of both the Elemental Heroes and the Crystal Beast cards" she finished.

"Hey sis, what brings you here?" Rakaia asked with a smile.

"Just checking out the competition like you three are doing" she answered with a smile. "I'm hoping I can get in a couple of good challenges this year" she added as she sat down next to them.

"I'm sure you'll get one from her if she's in the same mood as she's in right now" Luna said, returning their attention to the duel that was taking place.

"Before I have my Gem-Knight Ruby attack, I'm also going to activate my Equip Spell, United We Stand!" Jade announced as she set her card down.

_United We Stand  
Spell Card  
Type/Equip  
Effect: The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control. _

_ATK/2500-3300  
DEF/1300-2100_

"Now I'll have my Gem-Knight Ruby attack your Goldd" she commanded as she pointed at her opponent's monster.

Gem-Knight Ruby lunged forward and thrust it's crimson glowing staff into Goldd, causing a large red explosion, causing it to be destroyed as a result.

_?  
LP: 3100-2100_

"Hehe….Not bad" Jade's opponent chuckled. "But you're still not quite yet in my league sweetheart" he said with an overconfident smirk.

After hearing her opponent's last four words, Jade's expression quickly changed from an annoyed look on her face to an angry, merciless, penetrating, stare.

"Excuse me….What did you just call me?" Jade hissed at her opponent.

"Uh oh…Something tells me he should've kept his big mouth shut" Rakaia commented.

"You heard me…Sweetheart" said the boy, taking in satisfaction as he noticed how irritated he was making his opponent. "I said you're not in my league yet" he finished with an overconfident smirk.

"I'm going to make sure you regret opening your big mouth and I'm going to make sure you regret having the nerve of even challenging me to this duel that you're about to lose" Jade hissed in an irritated tone. "Now make your move" she finished.

"Alright then" he said, as he drew a card from his deck and glanced at it for a brief moment. (+1)

"I'll play my Spell Card, Dark World Dealings!" he said.

"This card allows us to both draw one card and add it to our hand and then discard another" he explained as they both drew a card from their decks and then discarded one.

"Now that I've discarded my Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World, I can activate its effect which allows me destroy one monster on the field" he explained with a smug grin on his face. "I'll go ahead and pick your Gem-Knight Ruby" he said as he pointed at his opponent's monster, causing it to explode and be destroyed.

"I guess that does it for me…for now that is" he finished with a smirk.

_Jade  
LP: 2300  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters: 0  
Spells/Traps: 0_

_?  
LP: 2100  
Cards in hand: 0  
Cards on the field: 0  
Monsters: 0  
Spells/Traps: 1_

"Good then it's my turn then" Jade said as she drew a card from her deck. (+1)

"I wonder what she's going to do with no monsters on her side of the field" Luna said.

_In the stands_

"Same here" Rakaia chirped in. "She's going to need something powerful if she wants to beat him while he's wide open"

"Just wait and see you guys" Alexia replied. "Those Gem-Knight monsters aren't exactly pushovers" she finished as they returned their attention to the duel that was taking place.

_In the arena_

Jade paused for a moment to gaze at the cards she was holding before she decided to make her move.

"Thanks for leaving yourself open genius, now I'm going to activate the other effect of my Gem Knight Fusion" she said.

"Other effect?" her opponent responded with a puzzled expression appearing on his face as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The effect that lets me remove from play one Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard so I can add it from my Graveyard to my hand" she explained. "And I'm going to remove from play my Gem-Knight Sapphire so can add my Gem Knight Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand"

"So you get a worthless card that you can't even use, big deal" the boy said with a shrug.

"Who ever said that I couldn't use it?" Jade responded. "I'm going to activate my Spell Card: Dark Factory of Mass Production" she said as she placed the card on her duel disk.

_Dark Factory of Mass Production  
Spell Card  
Type/ Normal  
Effect: Select 2 Normal Monsters from your Graveyard and add them to your hand._

"This card allows me to add two Normal monsters from my Graveyard and add them to my hand" she explained.

"And I'm going to add my Gem-Knight Garnet and my Gem-Knight Tourmaline from my Graveyard to my hand" she said as she added her mentioned monsters to her hand.

"Wait a minute…" said the boy as he finally started to catch on.

"Now I'm going to activate my Gem Knight Fusion, which will obviously allow me to combine my Gem-Knight Garnet and my Gem-Knight Tourmaline to fusion summon…"

As she activated her card her two monsters appeared in front of her and merged together in a flashing vortex of bright red and yellow light, as a single monster appeared in front of Jade.

"….Gem-Knight Topaz!" she announced as her monster appeared before her, ready to battle.

_Gem-Knight Topaz  
LV/6  
Attribute/Earth  
Type/Thunder  
ATK/1800  
DEF/1800  
Effect/Description: "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster. This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck) using the above cards as Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

"Humph…Big Deal" Jade's opponent remarked with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "That lame monster isn't enough to stop me" he said, as he began shaking his head in disappointment. "The cute ones are never very bright" he finished.

"Ughhh! I can't wait to win this duel so I can shut your annoying mouth!" Jade said as she glared even more intensely at her opponent.

"Hey…doesn't that guy look familiar?" Rakaia asked, causing the group to visually inspect Jade's opponent more intensely.

"Wait a minute…I think we've seen that guy somewhere before" Lucas said. "I thought he looked familiar after I saw him flash a smile at that girl" he finished.

"Yeah, and those monsters he's using do look kind of familiar" Luna added.

"Now I'll attack you directly with my Gem-Knight Topaz!" Jade commanded, her monster charged at the boy.

"Hehehe…Sorry sweetheart but, I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted" he said as he revealed his facedown card.

_Call of the Haunted  
Trap Card  
Type/Continuous  
Effect/Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

"And who better to battle your monster than my Goldd of Dark World" he finished with a smirk as his mentioned monster appeared in front of him, ready to intercept Jade's Gem-Knight's attack.

_In the stands_

"This doesn't look good, now she has another monster to deal with" Rakaia said.

"Oh no, not that eyesore again" Luna commented.

_In the arena_

"Hah, now you're gonna be the one on the defensive after this dumb monster's attack lands and destroys it" Jade's overconfident opponent laughed.

"You see…That's where you're wrong I'm going to activate a Spell of mine called, Enemy Controller" she said as she activated her own card.

_Enemy Controller  
Spell Card  
Type/Quick Play  
Effect: Select and activate 1 of these effects:_

_Change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

_Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase._

"And I'm going to choose the effect that changes you're monster's battle position" Jade said as the

Controller's buttons began flashing as if they were being pressed down and activated.

Goldd began to kneel down and cross its arms in front of itself, preparing to block any incoming attacks it.

_Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World  
DEF/1400_

"Oh no, that means my monster's gonna be…" the boy began in shock.

"…Destroyed" Jade finished for him as she flashed a smirk of her own as her monster slashed the defensive Goldd in two, destroying it as a result.

"Oh and that's not all" she continued. "When my Gem-Knight Topaz destroys a monster of yours by battle, you take damage equal to its Attack Points" she finished, as her monster pointed a hand at the boy and fired a bolt of yellow lightning, zapping him and making him lose 2300 Life Points and bringing his amount of 2100 to zero in the process.

_?  
LP/2100-0000_

As the duel ended and Jade's monster vanished, the sound of applause rang throughout the Duel Arena. Jade took a bow with a smile as her opponent sunk to his knees and began hitting the ground with his bare fists, muttering curses and excuses for nobody to hear.

"Jeez…What a sore loser" Luna said, still applauding Jade's victory.

"Kinda reminds me of you" Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"Huh…What was that?" Luna asked.

"Yeah what was that Lucas?" Rakaia asked as he and the others held their applause.

"Uh…Nothing" Lucas answered as Alexia giggled. The applause soon died down and most of the audience began to leave and return to their daily activities which took place outside of the arena.

As they continued to watch the girl, she walked over to her opponent who was still on his knees punching the ground in frustration and lifted him up by his shirt with both hands, dangling him.

"Come on, we'd better stop her before she hurts him" Luna said as she got out of her seat.

"Oh man…Do we really have to?" Rakaia complained with a yawn. "From the way he was acting during the duel, I think he has it coming" he finished.

"Now!" Luna hissed with gritted teeth as she glared at both him and Lucas who was stretching in his seat, making them both stand up and rush to the center of the arena beside her.

"C'mon babe, can't we talk about this?" the boy asked with a smile, showing off a sparkle with his teeth.

"Oh we'll talk alright, my fist is going to have a discussion with your wall of teeth" Jade said, making the boy drop his smile and adopt a terrified expression on his face.

"Hey hold on a second, he's not worth it" Lucas called out as the girl pulled one hand back and made a fist. The boy looked around excited to find the person who attempted to spare him some well deserved pain and saw Lucas, Luna, Alexia, and Rakaia.

"Oh it's you" Lucas and the boy both said with disdain.

"Wait….Allen?" Luna asked as she tried to get a closer look at him.

"Ugh Duh!...Who did you chumps expect?" he replied.

"We expected somebody with actual talent" Lucas muttered making everybody except for Allen laugh.

"You guys know this creep?" Jade asked withdrawing her fist and using only one arm to continue suspending him.

Lucas nodded. "Unfortunately yeah, it's a long story" he answered.

"I'll shorten it for you, he stole what should've been mine!" Allen shouted.

"We've been over this before, nobody stole anything from you" Rakaia said. "Or do you need a gentle reminder?" he asked with a mischievous grin, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh oh, you may want to put him down now" Luna warned her after taking a look at Rakaia was doing with his hands. "I don't think you wanna be in the middle of what Rakaia's about to do to him" she finished.

"Rakaia?...As in Rakaia Meiyo?" Jade asked as she lowered the arm that she was using to suspend Allen.

"Huh…yeah that's me" Rakaia answered in surprise. "Do you know me?" he asked.

"I've heard of you before…Aren't you supposed to be some kind of master Dragon Duelist?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I don't like to brag but…" Rakaia began with a nervous grin. "…Yes that's exactly who I am" he finished with a grin causing Alexia to sweatdrop and chuckle nervously while Lucas and Luna both fell down anime style.

"You're a master of something all right…" Lucas muttered.

"Shut up" Rakaia said as Luna and Lucas both laughed at the Dragon Duelist's response.

Jade momentarily directed her attention to Allen whom she was still dangling. "Leave…Now" she said in a tone that was both commanding and threatening as she shoved him and made him fall.

"I'll…I'll be back, you're lucky I have better things to do than be with you chumps" Allen said fearfully to three of the four people who looked ready to hurt him, before he ran off.

_Meanwhile with Rose_

Rose was sitting in her own dorm room at her own personal desk with a black laptop with the initials R.A labeled onto it, placed on the center of the desk. The screen of the laptop was displaying the face of a person, a female with long shiny black hair, blue eyes, and a black choker, who bore a resemblance to Rose. While Lucas and the others were watching the duel, Rose was apparently speaking to this woman through the computer. _(A.K.A Video Chatting)_

"…_.And that's how I got my passing grades last year" Rose finished. _

"_That's good Rose…Very good" she said as she was nodding. _

"_But…You're going to have to do better…Good isn't what will make you any better than the rest" she finished coldly._

"_I know…I'm trying" Rose responded. _

"_I hope so" replied the woman. "If you want a great future you're going to have to do better than just good...You have to excel at whatever it is you do" she finished. _

"_I know that Angela" Rose said in a bored tone as she placed to her hand under her chin in order to rest her head. "I've just been busy lately" she finished. _

"_Busy with what?" Angela asked. _

"_I've been improving my dueling and I've been busy helping out my friends…Don't you remember what I told you we all did last summer?" Rose asked. _

"_Yes Rose I do" Angela responded. "There's a bit of concern with me about your friends" she finished. _

"_Concerns such as…" Rose replied with a raise of her eyebrow expecting a good answer. _

"_Concerns such as to whether or not those friends are or aren't going to be distractions for your future" Angela answered, using a hand to brush back some of her long black hair. _

'_Distractions for my future?' Rose repeated. "Um…These are my friends we're talking about Angela, not some kind of some kind of project, it's not like mom and dad are gonna ground me if I don't get perfect grades" she finished. _

"_Hmph…It's that kind of attitude that'll stop you from being better than the rest" Angela replied as she folded her arms with a slight glare. _

"…_Whatever" Rose said. "So when exactly are you getting here?" she asked. _

"_I'll be there in about a day or two and I don't want to hear that you've been slacking from you're studies" Angela said as she narrowed her piercing blue eyes while gazing into Rose's. "Your grades and your duels are some of the most important things you can achieve at Duel Academy" she said. _

"_And my friends are some of the most important people I can meet while I'm here" she argued. _

_After a long moment of silence and several minutes of glaring Angela took a deep breath and exhaled. _

"_I'll see you when I get there Rose…Goodbye" she said. _

Immediately after Angela said goodbye, Rose's screen went blank. She then got out of her chair and slumped onto her bed with a long sigh.

"_How am I going to tell my friends that my control-freak of an older sister is coming to Duel Academy?" _she thought, as she placed her pillow onto her face and sighed once again.

"_I wish she'd just give me some space like last year" _Rose thought again.

After a few moments of thinking to herself, Rose got out of her bed and took a quick stretch before walking to her door and opening it.

"_I guess I'll have to think of something...as usual" _she thought before she shut her door and began walking to the arena, hoping to meet Lucas and their friends.

_Meanwhile with the group_

Lucas, Rakaia, Alexia, and Luna had left the arena to head over to the Obelisk Dorm with their new

friend Jade accompanying them.

"…So after that we pretty much had to duel him again and beat him just to shut him up" Luna said.

"Apparently I had to do it for you guys this time" Jade said. "That guy was beyond annoying" she finished.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…believe me" Lucas said. "That guy is a real pain…him and his sister" he said.

"Oh no…He has a sister?" Jade asked. "Ugh great… and I thought only one of them was enough" she finished, making Rakaia and Luna laugh.

"Yeah, they're both real pieces of work" Alexia replied. "You just have to know how to shut them up"

"So when Allen said you took something from him…exactly what was he talking about?" Jade asked as she opened the door leading outside and bumped into another girl, knocking them onto the ground along with her.

"Watch it!" Jade snarled while she rubbed her forehead where it had collided with the other persons.

"Why don't you watch it klutz" the other girl replied who was revealed to be Rose who was still upset about the conversation she had with her sister. She quickly stood up and began rubbing her own forehead which was slightly red.

"Uh…That would be her" Lucas answered with a nervous chuckle as he and Rakaia began helping Jade up.

"You're kidding right?" Jade asked, glancing at Lucas with her eyebrows raised.

"Well actually I am…I didn't steal her" Lucas replied with another nervous chuckle as Jade and Rose began to stare at each other.

"…And she's?" Rose asked.

"Oh…This is Jade, she's a freshman and our new friend" Rakaia said. "You're supposed to shake hands when you meet new people but, I guess butting heads is good too" he said with a laugh.

"And you are?" Jade asked.

"Waiting for an apology" Rose answered as she folded her arms.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you weren't looking where you were going" Jade said with a smirk as Rose glared.

After a long moment of silence between them, Rakaia gave a loud yawn. "Why don't we catch another duel since the gang's all here?" he asked.

"I have a better idea, why don't we have a duel?" Jade suggested.

"Only if you're ready to lose" Rose said with a smirk of her own, causing Jade to glare at her.

"It looks like everybody's getting along here, so I'm going to go turn in" Alexia said, before she gave a yawn of her own.

As she walked away, Rose and Jade were already were already taking out their decks and preparing to duel each other.

"I don't know about you guys but it's getting late…And I for one am tired" Luna said with a yawn of her own. "So I'm gonna head back to the dorm" she finished.

"I'll walk you back…I'll see you guys later" Rakaia said, not wanting to get caught between Jade and Rose's crossfire, as he and Luna began to head back to the Obelisk Dorm.

"It is getting kind of late you guys" Lucas said, nervously as the girls glared at him. "I think we should pick this up tomorrow" he finished.

"You can go if you want" Jade said, still shuffling her deck.

"Don't tell him where to go" Rose argued.

"Listen…Let's all just go to bed so we can all be ready for tomorrow, you do remember that we have classes?" he asked.

He was momentarily relieved when Rose put her decks back in her holster.

"I completely forgot about that" Rose said as her eyes widened.

"What's the matter Princess, afraid you'll get a B plus if you don't get beat a day earlier?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Dream on…My grades come before putting you in your place" Rose answered, thinking of her sister. "I can wait a day before I beat you" she replied with an arrogant smirk of her own.

After a few moments of silence Jade put her deck back into her own holster.

"Fine we'll do this tomorrow" Jade replied. "After all I'm getting tired too so I'll see you guys later" she said as she stifled a yawn and walked away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Lucas said as Rose walked towards him.

"I'm looking forward to it" she said with a smile as she and Lucas leaned forward and kissed each other until Rose began walk back to her dorm, insisting that she wanted to walk by herself in order to cool down.

"_Not bad for a first day back" _Lucas thought with a smile as he stretched and headed to his dorm for a good night sleep.

* * *

_**I apologize for the chapter being so short and I also apologize for taking this long to do the story, I've had a lot to deal with and I'm still dealing with it, so please just bear with me.**_

_**The next chapter will have more quality than this one does, I hope you guys will be patient with me.**_

_**Please leave me some feedback I'm always trying to improve my writing, I just ask that you not be rude about it.**_

* * *

_**OC Owners: **_

_**Rakaia Meiyo & Luna Tenshi belong to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist**_

_**Lucas Black, Rose Amora, Angela Amora, & Jade belong to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2: NOTICE

_**Warning this is not an actual chapter. This chapter is mainly me venting, asking questions, and pointing out what I DO NOT LIKE on this site and this community (YGO GX), so if you're gonna get offended I suggest you not read this. I apologize in advance for the swearing but I feel that this needs to be said.**_

_Alright, before I start I have some news. I won't be able to update for a while due to computer problems, right now I'm using my friend's computer while he's busy. So for all of you who enjoy my work or are just plain cool with me, I'm sorry I won't be able to continue for a long time. _

_Now this is the main reason I've decided to publish this:** "Respect the reviewers. **__**Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing" **_

_(Please keep in mind that This is what you have to agree to before you can create a new story or A story at all)_

_**My problem is that we have people who think like this**_(I'm not saying any names).

_**"Flamers are not welcomed on my site! Any flames on any of my stories or against any of my author friends will be deleted and I will report you. And I will personally tell you were you can stick your flames. To all flamers who flame my stories or my friends' stories, you are nothing more than spineless cowards! Why don't you grow a spine and stop hiding behind guest log ins and review using your actually usernames and we'll see how you like it when the people you flame stand up to you! To all those who review if you don't have anything good to say then keep your mouths shut and click the back button"**_

_Now here's my question: Why are you on this site if you can't take constructive criticism? People take their time to leave honest reviews and ways to improve. Just because they aren't praising your story doesn't mean they're 'Flamers'. Hate to break it to you but You can't type a story and only expect praise, if you do then I think you're an idiot who should not be on this site, let alone the internet__. _

_As a good friend of mine said "When you put something on the internet for everyone to see, you can't expect everyone to like it"_

_Another question is: How the HELL do Internet 'Flames' affect you in any way shape or form? The key word there was INTERNET. If somebody decides to troll and flame your story then move the fuck on with your life, because at the end of the day a random ass person on the internet who just trolls you has no real effect on your life get your head out of your ass and grow the fuck up. _

_Another question: Why ask for advice if you know good and well that you won't follow it? That wastes time for both people, mainly the advisor because they're taking time out of their day to help guide **you**. Not listening and saying that you will (For example: Saying that you won't change a character's name, dorm or deck and eventually changing it, swearing that it's the last time only for you to do it over and over and over again) is a lack of respect for both the advisor and yourself. It shows that you can't stick with something incredibly SIMPLE. If you ask someone for advice, have a listening ear for the advisor instead of people who blindly praise and ass-kiss you and your ideas._

_Another question I have: What the hell makes an OC related to a canon character special? Somebody please answer me this, because it's all I see lately whenever I search up a story. _

_Lastly: Why do stories that have HUGE amounts of Mary Sue/ Gary Stu characters, errors, and plotholes get massive amounts of attention while stories that lack this are practically fucking invisible? I really want to know this. _

_And before people start thinking that they can call me on my shit here's something you should know: I KNOW that my stories aren't perfect, I know that my OC's and stories have flaws, Hell I even ask for feedback whenever I write a story. The thing about giving me feedback is that all I ask that people not be assholes about it. I look for improvement every time I write a chapter or a story, because I know there's something I can improve on, I know I have faults, I know I'm not perfect & I'm not afraid to admit it, unlike the dumbasses who only want praise. _

_And finally here's something I want to address. When people rush me to write a chapter, that just makes me want to not write. My real life takes priorty over my author life any day of the week. I have a job, I have friends, I'm trying to get an apartment AND my drivers license. I have WAY too much shit to do to worry about writing and uploading, so for future reference when I get my laptop fixed: PLEASE do not rush me to write a chapter, I will write when I feel like I want to write. _

_Until then enjoy your day, If your one of the people who has answers to my questions, inbox me. If you're somebody who has a problem with me, I really don't care, I have a life which is more than what I can say about you._


End file.
